A Charmed Meeting
by lawngnome05
Summary: When Patience Haliwell, daughter of Piper, is accidentally transported to another world and falls litterly into Edward Elric's lap things get even more complicated for our favorite blonde.


Patience Haliwell

**age**: 15

**hieght**: 5' 2"

**weight**: 105lbs.

**apperance**: Long light brown hair, blue-green eyes, tan skin, very fit.

**likes**: martial arts, singing, and practicing magic.

**past**: She's the youngest child of Piper and Leo Haliwell. When she was born it was prophesied that she would become the 'mother of magic'. Her family didn't understand this considering magic already exists.

**powers**: She's basiclly another Wyatt. She's the culmination of all the Haliwell witches powers. She also has her father's elder powers since he was still an elder when she was conceived.

The story starts at the beginning of Patience's destiny. 

Patience Anne Haliwell sits in the floor of her attact looking through a book, this isn't any book though it called the book of shadows, a book of spells pasted down though out the Haliwell witches line. Patience is looking for a perticular spell this time, see it's Valetines day and again she has no one. Oh it's not because she's not pretty, be cause she is, very pretty in fact. It's also not because the boys at school aren't interested because they are. It's because whenever she looks at the boys at her school she feels that they aren't what she's looking for, they aren't worth wasting time on. Her heart always tells her that there was something out there that she should be waiting for, someone is more like it and as a witch Patience has learned to trust her intincts.

"Aww honey don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone." Patience's Aunt Phoebe walked into the attact and witnessed her niece looking for some magical love advice. But being an advice columnist she had to help, plus as an aunt she hated to see her niece so confused.

"It's not that Aunt Phoebe, it's just that I know there is someone out there that I'm suposed to be with but I can't find him anywhere and it's annoying." she anwered getting up and replacing the book on it's stand. " I know I'm young and all, it just feels like there's something going on that I'm supposted to be a part of and I can't get there if i don't know where that is." she sighed and sat on the couch. Phoebe seemed to think about it for a minute and then got an idea. She got a pen and pad of paper and began to write. After she finished she walked over to her niece and handed the paper to her.

"Here sweety just becareful, ok?" Phoebe said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Aunt Phoebe!!!" exclamed Patience as she jumped up and hugged her aunt. Phoebe laughed and hugged her back, then turned and started walking down the stairs but stopped and turned to look at her niece.

"Honey just do me one favor and don't tell your parents that I did this, you know what they'll say 'you shouldn't use magick for personal gain'" she said imitating her sister's voice. Patience laughs and nods her head and then turns around to say the spell her aunt wrote for her. She resites it quickly and waits for something to happen, but when nothing happens she begains to wonder if there's something wrong with her's or her aunt's powers. Then out of the floor a red portal opens under her feet and she falls in before she even has time to scream. The portal closes just as quickly behind her and the paper with the spell she used falls to the ground where she once stood.

elsewhere

Two boys walk through a forest, one is a short blonde haired boy in a red coat. The other is in a suit of armor and is about seven feel tall. Both boys are not really paying attention to where there going. That is until they see a red flash of light. They both look up and try to see where it came from. Their beginning to think it was just imaginations until out of no where they hear a scream and the blonde gets hit with a falling body.

"Ed are you, ok?" asks the suit of armor.

"Yeah i think so Al, but it looks like she's unconscious. Whoever she is." answers the blonde now known as Ed. He sits up straighter and turns the girl over.

"Wow brother she's really pretty, but i wonder where she came from?" said the suit of armor named Al. He turned to his brother when he didn't get an answer and found him to be staring at the brown haired girl in his lap, considering that's pretty much where she landed. Al had to refain from laughing at his brothers shocked and awed look.

"You like her, huh Ed?" he asked and got an absentminded nod in return.

"Well come on brother we have to make it to the next town before night fall. Do you want to carry her or do you want me to?" asked Al

"I'll do it." says Ed as he stands with the unconscious girl in his arms. Al begins to walk ahead of his brother wanting to get to the next town quickly so they can rest, although he doesn't get tired in this body he does feel worried for his brother and the girl.

"I wonder who you are, my angel from heven." whispers Ed as he begins to follow his brother.

meanwhile

A fairly young brown haired woman, named Piper Haliwell, Patience's mother, walks up the stairs to the attac of her families home. She's mummbling to herself about sisters and their oddities. She's also currently looking for her daughter. As she makes it to the top of the stairs she sees that it's empty, but just before she turns around to walk back down the stairs she spots a peice of paper on the floor. She picks it up, examins it and immediantly yells at the top of her lungs,

"PHOEBE!!!"

At her yell three guys and two girls run into the attact. One is Leo, Piper's huband, the other two guys are Wyatt and Chris their sons and the women are Phoebe and Paige, Piper's sisters.

"Phoebe what the hell is this?" exclaims Piper.

"It's a small spell i wrote for Patience, she needed help with a teenage delimea and I wrote a spell to help her, why?" answered Phoebe.

"Small spell, small spell!! Then where is she?" she asks facing her sister. She quickly turns to her husband and asks again,

"Where is she, Leo?"

"I'll try to since her, Piper don't worry I'm sure everythings fine." he answers. He begins to consitrate on his daughter but it soon becomes apparent that he can't find her. He quickly turns to his two sons.

"Wyatt, Chris go cheak the underworld." with that said the boys nod and orb out.

"I'll talk to the elders I'm sure we'll find her soon enough." Leo says and orbs out as well.

"Don't worry so much hunny she'll be fine, she's a smart witch." says Paige, Phoebe nodds.

back to you

"ughh," you grone as you wake up to see a small yellow room with two beds, a desk, and a closet, simple really. It looked like an old hotel room. You sit up and look around somemore to see if there is anyone in the room with you but find it empty.Suddenly the door opens and a suit of armor walks in. You look up startled.

"Don't worry we brought you here to rest, that was a nasty fall you took, plus you landed on my brother." the armor chuckles in a child-like voice.

"Oh my God! Is he ok?" you ask mordified at the thought on falling though a portal and landing on some poor guy.

"I'm fine but what about you?" asked a new voice. A cute blonde haired boy in black clothes and a red coat walks in. 'Can I keep you' you think. You quickly remind yourself that it isn't nice to stare.

"I'm fine, I think." you mumble the last part. "by the way where are we?"

"We're on our way to Central." answered the armor-guy.

"Central?" you ask obviously confused.

"You know Central city." said the blonde.

"Nope totally lost me there, but anyway who are you guys?" you quickly want to change the subject, you don't want them getting supious of you.

"Oh! I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet you." the blonde, Edward sits on the bed and shakes your hand. "You can call me Ed though." he says smiling. The armor goes to sit on the bed but as he bends over to sit down the head of the armor falls off and he quickly reaches down to get it leaving you with a clean veiw of hollow armor.

"Oh! Brother, I told you we should have made sure my head was on better!!" he exclaims while picking up his head and replacing it. They both glance nervously at you for your reaction.

"If you can give me a decent idea as to why his armor is empty I might not do anything drastic." you say looking at them.

"I lost my body when we did something bad and now we're trying to get it back." said the armor.

"Huh, I've seen weirded." you shrugg. They both look a little stunned you said that.

"Really?!?!" asked the armor.

"Yeah. So you are?"

"Oh! I'm Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." You shake his hand "you can call me Al though." you nod, then think about their names.

"So you're bother's?" you ask.

"Yeah sure are." Ed replyed.

"So you must be the younger brother." you say to Al.

"WOW! Brother someone acually got it right! How'd you know?" he asked.

"Oh it's just that you sound younger." you say.

"I like you already." states Ed.

"I know." mumbles Al with a chuckle. Ed's cheeks turn pink and he turns and glares at his brother. He quickly changes the subject by turning to you.

"So you know who we are but who are you?"

"Patience Haliwell." you reply.

"What where you doing to fall on me like that, huh?" askes Ed. You blush and look down,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." you say.

"You just saw that my brother is a hollow suit of armor and shugged it off I'm sure we can handle it. Right Al?" Ed says.

"Right." he answers with a nod. You take a deep breath and then decide to tell them. They have a point and there has to be a reason the spell brought you here anyway, that or the Elders had a hand in it, or both.

" Well I was looking for something in the book of shadows and then my aunt came in and decided to help me so she wrote and spell, potal opened right under my feet and then I was falling, and well you know the rest." you say. Then as an afterthought you mumble, "my mom's gunna kill us both. Poor Aunt Phoebe she'll have to deal with her till I get back. Anyway, I'm a witch."

"You're crazy there's no such thing as magic." stated Ed as if it where obvious.

"And what's the book of shadow's?" asks Al.

"It's our magic book, passed down through every generation. And I'll prove magic is real." you answer. You get a 'yeah right' look from Ed. So you turn towards the glass on the night stand pick it up and toss it into the air and then flick your hand's and it freezes in mid-air. The boy's are watching you the whole time, they both sit up straiter when the cup freezes in the air.

"This is called timperal statis, it's also my mother's power. I can freeze objects, or...," You look at Ed who's examining the cup and jester for him to step back, the you flick our hands again and the cup explodes into nothingness. "or I can blow it up. Esintually speeding up time and destabilizing the molicules. I can do a lot more too. I'm only half witch though, I'm half whitelighter too. And before you ask a whitelighter is basicly a guadian angel for witches and other people who will do great things but need guidince." You orb out off of the bed you were sitting on and orb in behind them lying on their bed.

"See this is called orbing, it's like teleportation, it's one of the power's I inherented from my dad, among other things." They stare at you in suprise for a while until Ed asks a soft question.

"You're from the other world aren't you?" You look at him in slight suprise, but being a Haliwell not much actually does surprise you, then you answer his question.

"I wouldn't doubt it. This world has almost no magic I can feel it, it gives me the creeps really. Magics always been there, it a part of my life, a part of who I am but it's just not here. I guess it scares me a little, but yeah I'm not from here." you say just as softly. "But how did you know?" you ask Ed. He's head is lowered and his eyes shadowed when he answers.

"I've been there once, I was told that it developed differently from our world. That must be it, while we have alchemey, you have magic."

"Hmmm... yeah maybe that's it. I don't know, but see I do know that I'm not here by accitident. I don't believe in coincidents anymore. I'm here for a reason, normally I'm suppost to keep all this a secrect and not tell anyone anything but I just feel like you have something to do with whatever it is I'm here to do." you try to expain but you not sure how without having to go into alot of detail and you don't want to do that expesally after Ed's last reaction.

"Ugh confusing!!" you say.

"Well umm... we won't figure it out now so don't worry about it." says Ed.


End file.
